1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image reading device and an image reading method.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image reading device that sequentially conveys a plurality of media and captures images of the media is known. Japanese Patent No. 4372060 discloses a technology for an image reading device including document conveying means for conveying a plurality of documents one by one and reading means for reading the images on the documents and outputting the read image data.
When a plurality of media are sequentially conveyed, defective image, for example, may occur if the intervals between the media are small. The defective image can be suppressed by increasing the intervals between the media. However, excessively large intervals between the media cause a reduction in reading speed. It is therefore desirable to appropriately determine the intervals between the media.